Agito
| voices = }} is a formerly masterless device type::is a::Unison Device who experts in fire-based elemental magic, and has been traveling along with Lutecia Alpine and master::Zest Grangeitz. She sees Reinforce Zwei as a rival for the sole fact that she has a Lord (Vita), while Agito doesn't. Name "Agito" means "I move" in Latin. In StrikerS As shown in episode 13, Zest and Lutecia rescued Agito from a laboratory where illegal researches were being performed on her in 0073. After burning down the lab, Zest offered Agito freedom, but Lutecia convinced him to take her with them, since Agito didn't have a purpose in her life at that point. While she usually went into Unison Mode with Zest for a majority of the appears in::StrikerS series, after master::Signum defeats Zest and gives him last moment of honor as a knight, Agito agrees to go with Signum and later goes into Unison Mode with her. This gives her weapon, Laevatein, a permanent fire attribute to all of her attacks as well as drastically increasing the power of Signum's own fire-based attacks, being able to completely wipe out over fifty Gadget Drones with one attack. It also has a more dramatic effect on Signum's appearance than her Unison with Reinforce II - Signum's hair turns salmon, her jacket disappears, her gauntlets turn gold, the purple parts of her clothing turn a deeper bluish shade, her hair tie is replaced by a ribbon of the same colour, and two pairs of dragonfly-like flaming wings appear from her back When not in unison, Agito holds the mage rank of magic rank::A+,[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. however, for her involvement in the JS Incident, a limiter has been placed on her, lowering her rank to D. It has presumably been removed at least by the time Force takes place. Her magic color is purple. In Sound Stage X In appears in::Sound Stage X, Agito stays at Lutecia's house and helps Vivio Takamachi translate some Ancient Belkan texts for Teana's investigation. In Vivid Agito was first seen having a meal together with Hayate and her Wolkenritter, along with Rein. Like Rein, she generally appears in full-size now as later appeared in Force. Though not obviously described, Agito is referred by Lutecia as her "very first old good friend". The Yagamis has made Einhart Stratos an Ancient Belkan Device (Asteion), and she is responsible for its snow leopard overcoat. In Force Agito appears in the prologue chapter of appears in::Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force as Signum's partner. She makes her first proper appearance in chapter 3, when she and Signum investigate the ruins of the installation destroyed by Touma Avenir and Lily Strosek on Ruwella. Both are revealed to be in pursuit of the "Hückebein", as well as the E.C. Divider and the "Reactor" (implied to be Lily). During her report to Teana, Agito expresses doubts that Touma is associated with the Hückebein, since the equipment and the machinery were left intact and there were no fatalities. Unlike Rein, Agito still appears as a 12-inch tall winged humanoid in Force, though on a photograph in chapter 8, she is shown in her human-sized form. Along with Signum, she is now member of the member of::Special Duty Section 6. She and Signum make their second appearance in chapter 5, when they discover Touma and Lily just in time to save them from Cypha of Hückebein. After Cypha ignores Signum's warnings to drop her weapons, Signum engages her in aerial battle, while Agito analyzes Cypha's magical fields (and presumably informs the Port Town officials to start civilian evacuation). As soon as the analysis is complete, she enters Unison with Signum and they attack Cypha together, managing to completely sever her right arm. Agito, however, immediately notices that this has also significantly damaged Laevatein and Signum explains that its defenses are not solid enough to cut a body like Cypha's. Agito is surprised to see Cypha still moving and regenerating her arm, but Signum once again explains that it was to be expected from someone in the mid-stages of infection with Eclipse. Agito completes the "capture system" setup and informs Signum that a contact time of 0.2 seconds will be sufficient to restrict Cypha. When Cypha fully activates her Divider, the two of them prepare for another battle. Before they can engage each other again, though, Thoma's Eclipse powers awaken and Signum orders Agito to unison out and restrain him. This proves to be a tactical error, when Cypha effortlessly shatters Laevatein and pins Signum to the ground. Agito tries to help her master but is shot from afar with a bombardment spell. She is last seen hanging from a tree branch, heavily bruised and unconscious. Chapter 8 reveals that Signum and Agito are still alive when the Bureau's medics get to them, despite sustaining severe injuries and losing consciousness. Trivia * Agito's appearance appears to be based on from the series of videogames. References Category:Characters Category:Devices